


Heiresses and Theives

by chenab



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, God Tier, Mind Control, Underwater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenab/pseuds/chenab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has long since been flooded and is under the iron grip of the heiress, lucky for her she has a best friend who just wants her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heiresses and Theives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDemon/gifts).



> Original prompt "Jane/Meenah! Anything with them at all as long as it's happy."  
> I have no idea how that morphed into the first chapter of this weird ass au that I may or may not ever continue with. Look it was either this or bad fluff of them making cakes together.

“Fin I’ll do it,” Meenah said, taking the massive pile of gold Roxy had somehow acquired.  She had no idea how Roxy had found that much and she knew better than to question a rogue.  “On one confishion though.”

“Oh come on, this much gold isn’t enough for you?” Roxy asked indignantly to the troll sitting on a golden throne before her.  “Seriously you know how hard its been to find gold lately?”

“Yeah, yeah I know, it ain’t that,” Meenah replied, “I want a hate date.”

“A hate date...”

“Yeah a hate date.”

If she hadn’t already given up on alcohol she would have asked for a drink.  “You couldn't just asked...”

“So its a seal?” Meenah asked excitedly.

“Yeah.”  
\-----

Meenah wondered just how Roxy had found a boat, to actually have survived the last purge underneath the new heiress, was insane enough on his own but to find a working speed boat and enough gas to use it was almost unbelievable.  Meenah guided them around the protruding red spikes poking over the ocean that stretched from horizon to horizon.  “She reelly that important to you?”

“Yeah,” Roxy said lying back against the side of the ship.  A pair of imperial drones were patrolling towards their direction, Roxy stood up and pointed to the drone, it passed directly in front of them without noticing.  “Besides what happened to Janey is my fault.”

“No it ain’t,” Meenah said, looking at her with new respect, “she was an idiot to put on that tiara.”  She stopped at a specific spire, one with a tiny dock and a door.  She jumped into the water to tie the boat up properly.  “Sides you seem to be doin alright out here, move on gil.”

“To what?” Roxy asked, jumping onto the dock and helping Meenah up.  “Everyone else is underwater.”

“Whale... there is me an Serket, you could still join us.  Ain’t like Queen Ghetto Fab is gonna hurt me.”

“Nah I’m good, sides the heiress aint gonna just let me walk, you saw what she did to Dirky.”  She opened the door, surprised to find an old rope elevator.  Meenah walked in behind her, wincing.  “How’d you know bout this?”

“Cause I’m the reel heiress,” Meenah answered, helping Roxy pull them down.  “Anyway you ready for this?”  They hit the bottom, another door showed up in front of them, the sort of hatch that one would expect on a submarine.  Roxy took out rebreather in answer.  Meenah smiled, throwing off the cloak that hid her true power.  Her trident was slung across her back, the Thief of Life was ready.  Together they opened the hatch, and swam out into the dark waters, right into a graveyard of ancient military submarines.  Naval mines dotted the ocean floor, faithfully rusting away with their explosives intact within. ** **  
****

Meenah swam out weaving her way through the mines.  Roxy following her, the water seemed to not affect her clothes and she flew through it as easily as if it was air, one benefit of being a being of the void.  Together they swam, the mines keeping the drone patrols well away, until at last they reached the battleship.

Even in the murky water the bright red ship was near impossible to miss, its scale could be measured in miles.  Large spotlights monitored the ocean floor, cutting through the filth of the sea, making it clear as the surface.  Still they were designed for spotting submarines and were rather easy to avoid for the thief and the rogue.

They swam around them, reaching the hull and then swam close to it looking for an entrance.  “Alright gil,” Meenah said, able to talk quite clearly under water, “We go in an save your friend, no other heroics okay?  They’re might be humans in there, they’re brains are gonna be beyond savin.  Nod if you understand.”

Roxy complied and they made their way in, finding a small panel of the side of the hull with a hand shaped mark on it.  Meenah pressed her hand in, the door opened, the words ‘Welcome Empress’ displayed on screen.  Of course this section of the ship was still flooded, even if it was clean, well lit and had gilded walls.  They swam, doors opening themselves as Meenah approached until finally they reached the entrance for an air lock.  They entered and it closed behind them, the water slowly drained out of the room.

Roxy threw off her rebreather, “Meenah listen, if there is a fight dont fork her too badly okay?”

“Just remember our hatedate,” she replied, the door infront of them hissed and opened, allowing them to enter the throne room of the Heiress.  Unlike it twin up in space this throne room was completely bare, no robotic courtiers, no decorations or golden statues.  It was a large room enclosed within a dome that showed the sea and in the center, sitting upon the throne was the heiress.

She had long since ceased to be the spirited girl with buck teeth and glasses, instead a cruel woman with perfect teeth sat on the throne, large fork in hand.  She wore a skin tight suit similar to that of her Empress but unlike her Empress the only jewelry she wore was a red tiara.  “I thought I made it very clear,” she began in a flat voice, looking at Meenah with eyes that had been surgically modified to no longer require glasses, “that you were never to show yourself again in my court.  How did you enter?”

“That be my fault your highness,” Roxy said from the back, the heiress looked at Roxy in surprise, no one could notice a hero of void unless they made themselves known.

“And as for you, my mistress killed you,” she noted, Roxy nodded confirming the fact.  The heiress stood up, wielding her large red fork.  “Well I should finish the job then shouldn’t I?”

Meenah jumped at her, trident in hand.  She blocked the blow and they stood face to face, their weapons clashing.  “Hey don’t forget about me, on my blood I challenge for the right to be heiress got it?”  Meenah was well aware that the rules of the court forced the heiress to comply.  She spun around, taking advantage of her 2x3 dent kind to get in another blow, the heiress parried it easily.

The heiress jabbed at Meenah, she made the mistake of attempting to block the full brunt of the blow.  In many ways the who were even but in terms of mangrit the heiress was unmatched.  Meenah flew back, hitting the glass dome that surrounded them hard, dropping her golden weapon.  Meenah was smiling, “Glad ta see you have lost your touch,” she said picking up her trident.  She charged at the heiress, spinning the trident as she ran.  The heiress jabbed at her, attempting to skewer like a piece of shrimp.  Meenah jumped, flipping clean over the heiress and countering with a series of her own jabs.  She was fast and persistent, the heiress jumped back attempting to get some sort of space.  Just as she landed a cut opened on her cheek.  They both looked to see a little bit of red blood on Meenah’s trident tip.  Meenah spit out a tooth that had come loose in her encounter with the wall.  “But I’m sorry to say gil frond that I aint gonna lose this time.”

Roxy watched the two women clash, the much faster Meenah against the stronger Jane.  A shadow covered them both, she looked behind her to see imperial drones, hundreds of them, floating just outside the dome.  They would not interfere, they would merely watch as was their duty.

Meenah had learned quickly that it was better to dodge then to block, she was steadily pushing the heiress back through sheer ferocity, making small cuts here and there until finally she made the decisive blow, a cut over the heiress’s eyes.  Candy red blood blocked her vision and in that split second Meenah attacked, sending the tiara spinning upwards off of her head and into Roxy’s hands.  Roxy sent it to the void and then ran to the falling body of her best friend, catching her before she hit the ground.

“Roxy?” Jane asked confused, blinking the spots out of her eyes. “What are you... wh-where are we?”  She didn’t get a proper answer but Roxy’s smile and tears of happiness were good enough.  She stood up on her own, looking at what she was wearing with quite a bit of distaste.  Then she noticed Meenah, who was holding a hand out to her.  “Whats this for?”

“For givin me a glubbing good fight,” she said smiling.  Jane took the hand, Meenah began squeezing, Jane squeezed harder.  Meenah squeezed with all her strength, Jane stepped on her foot.  Then prankster's gambit swung to Jane’s side spectacularly.

Roxy shook her head, “I’m not being Auspitisi-Aupitizis-aust...clubs for you two,” she declared.  “So heiresses, what are we doin now?”

“Ain’t it obvios?” Meenah asked.

“Of course,” Jane replied, thinking along the same lines.

“Huh?”

“We’re going to the fucking moon!” Jane and Meenah yelled in unison.  The ship responded to the comand, tilting upward towards the moon and the Imperial Palace that sat upon it.  It flew upwards, its massive exhaust trail setting off all of the nearby mines.  The dome's floor tilted as well to compinsate, Roxy looked behind her at the massive explosion they had created.  She had brought the two strongest personalities still on Earth together, she wasn't entirely sure if she was ready to reap what she had shown.

The heiresses on the other hand seemed more then happy enough, there was a fire in both their eyes.  The woman on the moon had wronged them and by god she was going to pay.

 


End file.
